


Thunder

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Storms, Thunder - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cas is afraid, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is everything Dean never thought he'd love, including: being adorably terrified of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Another quickie! I'm having a ton of fun writing these and even more seeing all your great comments!

Ok, so this dude was seriously awesome. Dean decided that he was totally not going to tell Sam, but he was incredibly grateful to that moose for dragging him to that bar on that night. Because if he hadn’t then Dean would have never met his guy.

“Dean?” Dean looked up and saw his guy coming out of the library. And who would have ever said that Dean Winchester would have fallen for a guy who 1) was a librarian, 2) wore baggy sweaters or those jackets _with_ elbow patches and bow ties, and 3) had the thickest, biggest glasses an eye doctor could prescribe.

Damn that dude was adorable.

“Hey Cas,” Dean slid to open the car door. “How was work?”

“Mm, entertaining, I learned something today.” Cas was obsessed with learning. He wanted to know it all, he was constantly sharing tidbits of knowledge with Dean and if he had to admit it Dean really loved it.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“Don’t read _A Brief History of Time_ at story time, the children didn’t like it.” Cas looked a little downcast.

“Hey I bet the parents were entertained,” Dean said helpfully and Cas looked up beaming. Dean had no idea how the hell he was able to make a dude like Castiel Novak smile, but it seemed to be a special power. Dean still had no idea what a Brainiac like Cas was doing with the high school dropout like him, but Cas assured him he thought Dean’s brain was very sexy. And yes he used those exact words, Cas was such a dorky sap.

“Mm, I hope so.” Cas hummed, he looked out the window as Dean began to drive, they’d been dating for a month now and Dean had loved every minute of it. “Dean this isn’t the way to the diner.”

“Nope, it’s not.” Dean continued to drive and Cas gave out a noise of surprise in the back of his throat when they pulled up to a house.

“Is this your house?” Cas looked excited and exactly like an explorer with the chance to study a new and rare habitat.

“It is,” Dean grinned, “I wanted to cook for you tonight.”

“And will we be engaging in intercourse tonight? It is my understanding that when one cooks for the individual they are dating that coitus happens after.” Yeah, Cas talked like that.

“Well,” Dean leaned into Cas’s space. Of course he sure as hell thought about what Cas looked like outside his sweaters, but he’d been a gentleman or shit and had waited to go at Cas’s pace. But they’d had a night at Cas’s apartment a few days ago which was nothing but gloriously making out and that had been fun. “I’m not gonna pressure you into doing anything you don’t want. But I’m not gonna oppose if you wanna engage in some coitus.” He breathed on Cas’s lips and the man broke into a beam.

“I would very much like to engage with you,” he leaned forward and pulled Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth.

And engage they did.

They managed to eat, Cas’s growling stomach reminding Dean that he had prepared a spaghetti sauce all day and he actually did want to cook for Cas.

They didn’t make it to the apple pie as they were too busy on the dining room floor kissing and grinding into each other.

And wow was the sex good. Dean managed to get them up to his room and he was impressed and blown away how Cas’s body was outlined in the blue light and how it so easily undulated and curved in and out of Dean like waves on the beach. Everything was measured and calculated perfectly and when Cas leaned down to kiss Dean and the other man wrapped his legs and arms around Cas, they both knew they were going to have a very hard time being happy with another man.

After orgasm Cas had fallen into Dean’s arms and the man hadn’t unwrapped his legs and arms from Cas. It was nice and easy and they totally cuddled into sleep together.

And when Dean woke at about one in the morning hearing the distant roll of thunder and rain he decided his life was pretty damn perfect. He had a fucking _gorgeous_ man in his arms and they’d just had incredible, explosive sex, and now he got to be relaxed into the thunderstorm. Life was good.

Until Cas woke and heard the thunder and started to tremble.

“Hey, you afraid?” Dean rubbed Cas’s back as the man shook after another crash of thunder. Cas burrowed into Dean’s chest and Dean bit back a chuckle at how freaking adorable his boyfriend was. “Ok, ok, shhh,” Dean rubbed Cas’s back harder and threw a blanket over them as Cas trembled.

“I’ll be fine when the storm passes,” Cas quivered and full on squeaked when a louder crash boomed over the house.

“You want me to distract you?” Dean was hot under the blanket but it was kind of fun to be trapped under here with Cas. Cas nodded and Dean started kissing down his neck and chest.

“I don’t think that will distract…ohhhh….” Cas titled his head back as Dean took a nipple into his mouth.

“What were you saying?” Dean looked innocently up but then another crash, even louder than before, happened and Cas rolled into a ball. “Ok time to bring out the big guns,” Dean muttered and he lay himself on top of Cas. “I think it’s my turn to top,” he whispered in Cas’s ear and the man shuddered, but this time not from the storm.

Cas opened his legs and Dean lay him on his stomach while he prepped the man open. Cas sighed but he was still shaking because of the storm, which was getting worse.

“I got you,” Dean whispered as he eased himself in and then lay over Cas’s body, protecting him from the outside world. “I’m right here, I’ll protect you from the storm.”

And was the orgasm as loud as the thunder and rain raging outside? Yes. Was Cas actually afraid? Yes. Was Cas “afraid” of more things just so Dean would “protect” him? Hell yes.

And Dean decided that it was pretty damn perfect.


End file.
